Gang name
Final words *Jack doesn't seem to care what the gang name is. If asked, he'll stare at the person for a beat and then say, "What we need a name for?" If somebody explains the need to be able to identify themselves via FREEP, he'll just shrug and turn away, allowing the others to pick. *Ramses doesn't seem to care for a gang name, but realizing one will be chosen with or without his input, he will weigh in so it doesn't end up as something lame, like Sorrow's Covenant or Sanguine. He is satisfied with either Risen or Rising and sees no difference between the two. *Julio needs to cast a vote... Jeff is the deciding factor *'The Risen <-- Danny's current top pick <-- Jeff's pick' **I like this one or "The Arisen" because of tenses. Saying we're already risen, and we're here now, doing this thing, rather than the idea that we are on a journey to rise, we are rising, but we're not there yet, maybe we'll never get there, who knows? The second might be more accurate, but less sure of itself. **Also, The Risen sounds like you're aroused and ready to go. I am not aroused, so I prefer the tense of the other option. *(The) Rising <-- Jon's current top pick **I like this one because of tense. Saying we are rising, and we're coming for you, doing this thing, rather than the idea that we have finished our journey, we have risen, and we can't go any higher, and maybe our time is over, who knows? **Also, The Rising sounds like you're getting aroused. I'm already aroused, so I prefer the tense of the other options. *The Arisen Discarded *B.I.A. (Blood Is All) acronyms are fine, that one isn't -- Jeff *The Brood sounds pouty *The Descent makes us sound like we should be in the sabbat *The Fallen again, sabbat *The Broken Angels who you callin' broken? *Vampire Mafia nothing with "vampire in it" *The Young Bloods makes me think of Young Guns, with Emilio Esteves *Opportunists Makes us sound like we can be bought (which, even if we can, probably don't want to advertise) *The Devil's Angels cliche *Shift Evolution wordy. a mouthful. * 4RMED ("Armed" or "formed" or "forearmed") ambiguous and confusing * The Emancipated only one of us is black * (The) Sanguine changed my mind. i dont like it. *The Devil's Guns also cliche *Unfet - Sounds awkward, like we'd have to explain it. *Night Stalkers - Sounds like a video game or comic name *Sovereign too imperial *Phoenix Rising nothing fire related - fire and vampires don't go well together *From the Ashes nothing fire related *The Damned cliche *Delivered what are we, pizza? *Rise Against let's narrow it down and choose * #Four let's narrow it down and choose * Samsara Bastards obscure *Sorrow's Covenant way too goth *Beggars of Solomon i don't want to be known as "beggars" which is what this would inevitably be shortened to *Crucible no *Unbound just trying to narrow it down *Rising Sons (Will our haven be known as The House of the Rising Sons?)(Tempted to kill it just for that. --Danny & Jon) The Ugly *Vamptastic 4 *Night Ranger *Faaaaaaaabulous! *Angels in the Outhouse *The Lone Rangers *The ReVamped *New Edition *Menudo *NKOTB